<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Place by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557585">The Perfect Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt pessimistic for the 100 100th challenge at <span><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fffc</b></a></span></p><p> And the prompt library at <span></span><a href="https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>holiday_prompts</b></p><p> </p><p> and Sam at<a href="https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/">spn_bigpretzel  </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked into the small nondescript library trying not to get his hopes up about what he'd find tucked away in there. He didn't think they would have anything beyond the classics and the stuff no one else wanted. He'd already read most of the classic's at least twice and none of the best-sellers had caught his eye. The inside was just as bleak there wasn't anything noteworthy within sight. Sammy dragged himself over the shelves and was awestruck. He realized that their entire budget had been spent on their books. Maybe they could stay in town for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>